


Po bitwie

by kamaitacchi (orphan_account)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, miłość, po bitwie, seksy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamaitacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pisane już dawno, gdy byłam fangerlowym gimbem, więc opis samych seksów taki trochę toporny, ale chyba wystarczający.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Po bitwie

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane już dawno, gdy byłam fangerlowym gimbem, więc opis samych seksów taki trochę toporny, ale chyba wystarczający.

\- Jesteś pewien że wszystko gra? - zapytał Alec z troską w głosie siadając na fioletowo-zielono-żółtej sofie obok Magnusa, będącego obecnie w nienajlepszym stanie. Czarownik był blady, niemalże biały, jego wesołe oczy były nieco przygaszone. Ubranie miał wymięte a włosy w nieładzie, albo właśnie w ładzie, misterna fryzura oklapła i nieco przydługie włosy opadały mi na ramiona.

\- Tak, wszystko dobrze. Po prostu... Muszę trochę odpocząć. I wszystko będzie dobrze - czarodziej uśmiechnął się słabo do chłopaka. - Zbyt wiele pomagania innym naraz.

\- Naprawdę źle wyglądasz. Jesteś strasznie blady - niebieskooki nie dawał tak łatwo za wygraną, martwił się o swojego chłopaka, szczególnie że to przez niego czarownik tak się angażował w sprawy nocnych łowców.

\- Do ciebie wciąż mi daleko - uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej Magnus. - A poza tym nie martw się, naprawdę szybko się regeneruję. Jeszcze chwila i będę jak nowy - dodał.

Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy. Nie było w niej jednak niezręczności. Alec rozglądał się po salonie czarodzieja. Magnus natomiast przyglądał się chłopakowi. Zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, żeby być tak pięknym? Tak, piękny. Alec był piękny. Nie przystojny, bo to określenie było zdecydowanym niedomówieniem. Był po prostu piękny. Blada skóra, ładny, nieco zadarty nos, małe, pełne usta, które u innych mogłyby sprawiać wrażenie damskich, jednakże u niego były... jak najbardziej na miejscu, no i te jego oczy... Dobrze, że chłopak siedział bokiem. Już parę razy tak się zdarzyło, że czarodziej się zapomniał i zatonął w tym błękitnym niebie... Może nie niebie. Może piekło byłoby bardziej adekwatne? Albo raj?

Przypatrując się mu tak, nie mógł się zdecydować, co było bardziej warte uwagi: oczy czy usta. Miał straszną ochotę przyciągnąć go do siebie i wpić się w te piękne wargi, a także zrobić wiele innych rzeczy, jednak zważając na jego obecny stan to był raczej zły pomysł.

\- Co teraz będzie? - zapytał kociooki chłopaka. Alec odwrócił twarz w jego stronę. Magnus szybko spojrzał w bok. Byle nie w jego oczy, powtarzał sobie. Byle nie w oczy.

\- Z czym? - zapytał brunet.

\- No... Teraz, kiedy twoi rodzice wiedzą że jesteś gejem, i w dodatku spotykasz się z plugawym Podziemnym... - wyjaśnił.

\- No cóż. Jak wrócimy, będę musiał z nimi pogadać... Trochę się boję, jeśli mam być szczery. Mam nadzieję, że ojciec nie będzie na mnie czekał z widłami przy drzwiach - zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Będzie dobrze - powiedział czarodziej i przyciągnął do siebie Aleca. Chłopak oparł się wygodnie o jego tors.

\- Mam nadzieję - dodał nieco ciszej niebieskooki. - Po prostu pamiętam taką sytuację... Raz byłem z ojcem na szybkiej akcji, nic wielkiego. Gdy wracaliśmy, zauważył parę facetów, którzy się całowali. Całą resztę drogi nadawał, że jakie to obrzydliwe i odrażające, że on nie wie jak tak w ogóle można. Nic nie powiedziałem, tylko parę razy pokiwałem głową... Boję się po prostu tego, co mnie czeka z jego strony. Z mamą będzie dobrze, tak myślę. Iz i Jace wiedzieli. Tak więc boję się tego, jak zareaguje tata - dokończył, wtulając się w pierś Magnusa. Ten objął go mocniej i przytulił do siebie.

\- Wszystko się ułoży - pocieszył chłopaka. - Zawsze wszytko się w końcu układa. Wiem z doświadczenia.

Siedzieli jakiś czas w tej pozycji, żadnemu nie było spieszno się ruszyć. Było miło i wygodnie, Magnus miał czas żeby się zregenerować, odpocząć, pomyśleć. Po pewnym czasie Alec przerwał ciszę.

\- Mógłbym tak zostać całą wieczność... - wymruczał.

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko. - powiedział Magnus.

\- Nic nie robić, nie polować na głupie demony, tylko siedzieć tutaj z tobą... - kontynuował tym samym tonem. Tonem, przez który czarodziejowi robiło się coraz ciaśniej w spodniach. Boże, pomyślał kociooki. Chyba mi wróciła energia życiowa, skoro od samego głosu mi staje. Poruszył się lekko, zmieniając nieco pozycję, aby Alec nie zauważył jego podniecenia.

\- Jesteś może głodny? - zapytał szybko Magnus, zmieniając temat.

\- Nie bardzo...

\- Jesteś potwornie chudy. Musimy coś z tym zrobić - oznajmił czarodziej odsuwając od siebie chłopaka i szybko wstając z kanapy.

\- Och... A było tak miło... - powiedział Alec odwracając się w stronę przejścia do kuchni. - Było tak miło, a teraz każesz mi jeść? Nienawidzę cię! - dodał dramatycznym tonem. Posłusznie jednak wstał i udał się za gospodarzem do kuchni.

Magnus tymczasem korzystając z chwili starał się uspokoić. Wdech... I wydech... I wdech... I wy... Nagle poczuł silne ręce oplatające jego tors. Alec podszedł i wtulił się w plecy czarodzieja, na co nieco uspokojona męskość tego ostatniego znowu podniosła się, domagając się uwagi. Magnus wziął jeszcze jeden głęboki oddech po czym odwrócił się twarzą do chłopaka. I to był błąd. Momentalnie zatonął w jego oczach.

Alec uśmiechnął się, widząc jak działa na niego. Uwolnił czarodzieja z uścisku, po to, aby zarzucić mu ręce na szyję. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego zbliżył nieco swoją twarz do twarzy Magnusa. Czuł jak starszemu drżą ręce, spoczywające teraz na jego biodrach.

\- Jesteś pewien, że wolisz robić jakieś żarcie, niż, cóż, co innego? - wymruczał szelmowsko chłopak.

\- Proszę cię, kocie... - wydusił czarodziej. - Nie widzisz że doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa? - zapytał, przyciągając bruneta bliżej do siebie.

\- Widzę... Widzę też, że twój wierny przyjaciel strasznie się cieszy z tego, iż jesteśmy tu sami... - uśmiechnął się Alec, wsuwając kolano pomiędzy nogi Magnusa.

Kociooki jęknął, czując nacisk na swoim kroczu. Zaczynał tracić nad sobą panowanie. Przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie jeszcze bliżej i brutalnie wpił mu się w usta. Młodszy niezwykle chętnie przyjął owy pocałunek i podniósł nogę jeszcze wyżej. Dla Magnusa to było zbyt wiele. Jęknął w usta Aleca i przeniósł ich zaklęciem do jego sypialni. Pchnął chłopaka na łóżko i usiadł na nim okrakiem, po czym ponownie wpił się w jego usta. Przejechał językiem po wargach młodszego, po czym wsunął język do jego ust. Jednocześnie włożył mu rękę pod koszulkę i zaczął wędrówkę po torsie bruneta. Alec chwycił u dołu bluzkę czarodzieja i podciągnął ją do góry. Na moment przerwali pocałunek, aby pozbyć się owej części garderoby, chwilę później koszulka Aleca również leżała na podłodze, a oni powrócili do pocałunku.

Dłonie Magnusa wędrowały po piersi chłopaka, raz po raz zahaczając o sutki, na co brunet reagował cichym jękiem. Po pewnym czasie, paru minutach, może parunastu, ręka Aleca z pleców czarodzieja przeniosła się na jego krocze. Niebieskooki zacisnął dłoń na wypukłości w spodniach starszego, na co ten odpowiedział wyjątkowo seksownym jękiem. Przerwał pocałunek i zaczął schodzić z ustami niżej, jednocześnie odpinając pasek od jeansów Aleca i pozbywając się tejże części ubioru razem z bokserkami. Podniósł się na moment z coraz większym pożądaniem spoglądając na sporych rozmiarów męskość chłopaka. Szybko jednak wrócił do składaniu pocałunków na jego brzuchu, jednocześnie delikatnie głaszcząc wewnętrzną stronę ud chłopaka, dość wysoko, aby sprawić mu przyjemność i wystarczająco nisko, aby się z nim droczyć.

\- Proszę... - wyszeptał podniecająco Alec.

Magnus postanowił się dostosować i polizał członek bruneta, na co ten jęknął. Chwilę jeszcze czarodziej lizał i delikatnie całował przyrodzenie chłopaka, a kiedy uznał że jest wystarczająco nawilżone wziął go w usta. Krótka chwila wystarczyła aby doprowadzić Lightwooda do skomleń.

\- Masz sprawny język - wyjęczał niebieskooki. - Ale proszę, teraz weź mnie. Nie wiem... ile jeszcze...

\- Na pewno? - zapytał czarodziej podnosząc się i spoglądając w oczy młodszemu. Obaj oddychali nierówno, podnieceni.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Alec wyzywającym tonem. - I nie baw się w żadne delikatności, błagam... - dodał. Przyciągnął do siebie Magnusa i go pocałował, w tym samym czasie ściągając mu spodnie. Kociooki nieco mu w tym pomógł zmieniając pozycję. Oderwał się od ust chłopaka, po czym wymamrotał jakieś zaklęcie, a w jego ręku pojawił się lubrykant. Wylał część na palce, na co Alec szerzej rozłożył nogi. Magnus ponownie pocałował bruneta, wyjątkowo namiętnie, po czym włożył w niego palec i począł nim poruszać. Do jednego szybko dołączyły 2 i 3, rozciągając wejście chłopaka i przygotowując je na przyjęcie czegoś większego. Gdy uznał, że niebieskooki jest gotowy wyciągnął je, co zostało skomentowane pomrukiem niezadowolenia ze strony młodszego, które zaraz zostało zastąpione głośnym krzykiem, kiedy czarodziej wszedł w niego głęboko jednym ruchem.

Alekowi do oczu napłynęły mu łzy, ręce zacisnął na kołdrze. Z wdzięcznością oddał pocałunek, jakim obdarzył go czarodziej, który odwracał nieco uwagę od bólu.

\- W porządku? - zapytał Magnus z trudem powstrzymując się od ruchów. Nie chciał sprawić kochankowi bólu, jednak ciasne wnętrze zaciskające się na nim było zbyt ciasne, mokre i ciepłe, aby mógł długo czekać.

\- T-tak... Już lepiej... Zaraz będzie dobrze... - wyszeptał chłopak.

Kociooki zaczął się powoli i delikatnie poruszać. Początkowo młodszy wciąż się krzywił. zaciskając oczy, jednak po niedługim czasie ból zastąpiła rozkosz. Zaczął jęczeć i wypychać biodra w stronę Magnusa, który próbował odnaleźć prostatę. Kiedy mu się to udało, chłopak znowu krzyknął, tym razem jednak z przejmującej rozkoszy.

Magnus wchodził w niego mocno, gwałtownie, brutalnie, raz po raz uderzając w prostatę. Jednocześnie stymulował męskość młodszego, którego jęki i okrzyki jeszcze bardziej go pobudzały. Alec, wbrew temu co czarownik myślał na początku, kiedy go spotkał, mimo raczej łagodnego i spokojnego usposobienia na co dzień, w łóżku zmieniał się nie do poznania. Zawsze był głośny, zawsze mówił czego chce, bez skrępowania, lubił ich brutalniejszy seks, lubił seks w miejscach gdzie nie powinni go uprawiać, takich jak publiczne toalety, kluby albo kaplice. Kociookiemu to oczywiście nie przeszkadzało.

Kiedy Magnus usłyszał głośny jęk oznajmujący o orgazmie bruneta, a mięście zacisnęły się na jego członku jeszcze bardziej, sam doszedł z krzykiem w Alecu. Wysunął się z niego powoli i złączył ich usta w nie aż tak namiętnym, ale pełnym uczuć pocałunku. Po chwili oderwał się od swojego chłopaka i położył obok, mocno przytulając go do siebie. Obaj dyszeli ciężko.

\- No, mimo mojej nie do końca wspaniałej formy nie było chyba aż tak źle, co? - spytał Magnus, uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

\- Jesteś potworem. - odpowiedział mu Alec. - I dzięki temu mam kolejny powód, żeby cię kochać. - uśmiechnął się uroczo.

\- Też cię kocham. - powiedział Magnus. - Bardziej niż kogokolwiek i kiedykolwiek. Jesteś mój. -dodał ciszej. Zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że chłopak wygląda teraz jak niewinne, niczym nieskalane dziecko, a przecież jeszcze chwilę temu jęczał jego imię wijąc się z rozkoszy.

\- Jestem twój. - odpowiedział Alec.

\- Ale wiesz... Przydałaby się teraz kąpiel. - oznajmił czarującym głosem kociooki. Jednocześnie poruszył i opuścił parę razy brwi. Młodszy parsknął i pozwolił przenieść się do królewskiej wręcz łazienki Magnusa.


End file.
